


Now Come Love Me

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gay Sex, Making Love, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Hullo Davina," her voice was sultry and unmistakably wrapped in desire. "Come sit here, won't you?""Oh, Mrs Robinson." Her eyes widened and she strode over with a sway of her hips to sit next to her girlfriend. "Do you have something planned?"
Relationships: Davina (Rab C Nesbitt)/Mrs Robinson (There's Something About Movies)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Now Come Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingergallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/gifts).



> A new Michael Sheen as Mrs Robinson and David Tennant as Davina fic!

[Mrs Robinson x Davina] 

Mrs Robinson tapped her nails on the glass of whiskey she was nursing in her hands. She was giddy and elated. Davina was on her way to her house. She had a little surprise for her Scottish girlfriend. Mrs Robinson had recovered from surgery and she was eager to explore herself just as she had done for Davina. She was a wonderful lover, Mrs Robinson thought. Eager. Giving. Trusting. Davina came her a pleasure she had never known. She had fallen deeply in love with her and she wanted to ask Davina to move in with her. The divorce was final and the house was hers. She was free to do just as she wanted. The door to the house opened and Davina stepped inside. 

She look absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was half tied up and half down in kinky curls that reached her waist now. Her face was painted with a light touch of highlighter on her cheekbones and her lips were the same shade of ruby as always. Mrs Robinson adored that shade on her. It drew attention to those delectable lips that begged to be bitten and bruised. Davina was clad in a skin tight dress, dark blue with a silver necklace around the long arch of her neck. Mrs Robinson sucked in a shaky breath. Davina dropped her car keys down on the nearest table and walked over to wear Mrs Robinson was sitting on the couch. She smiled warmly and greeted her. 

"Hullo Davina," her voice was sultry and unmistakably wrapped in desire. "Come sit here, won't you?" 

"Oh, Mrs Robinson." Her eyes widened and she strode over with a sway of her hips to sit next to her girlfriend. "Do you have something planned?" 

Mrs Robinson licked her lips, anticipation creating a fire within her. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and she wondered if just wearing a silk robe was in a way too suggestive. She opened the robe up, feeling a little self conscious about her body even now, and dropped it on the floor while she stood up and let Davina look at her. Davina was in awe at the sight of Mrs Robinson before her. Creamy flesh and flushed cheeks probably from embarrassment, or perhaps arousal. Her legs were thick and delicious. Her breast were huge and her nipples were hard pebbles for Davina to lick and bite. Shock waves of heat sank into Davina's stomach and she felt the pull of desire as her eyes trailed the pubic hairs that covered a beautiful soft mound between Mrs Robinson's legs. 

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Davina's mouth parted. She was delirious with need. She immediately dropped to her knees, not even caring about her expensive dress, and came to inspect it closer. 

"Davina!" Mrs Robinson moaned as Davina's finger came to touch and caress her. 

"How much do you want me?" Davina asked in low voice. "Do you want me to place my fingers inside of you? Let me feel you deep inside? Do you want me to tatse you? Oh God, to get my mouth on you! Tell me you want me. Tell me what you want." 

"All of you," she gasped, her head thrown back. "I don't even care what you do." 

Davina used her tongue and finger to pry apart her inner lips. She lapped and sucked on the outer labia, the skin was sensitive and it made Mrs Robinson shiver. She fiddled on the flaps of skins and all the juicy folds. Davina traced her clit with the pads of her thumb, earning a moan from the woman above her. 

"I assume you have lube here somewhere? It looks like you've been testing it out yourself." 

Mrs Robinson flushed. "Caught me out. Yes, there is. It's on the coffee table next to my cigarette pack."

Davina retrieved it and opened up the cap, spreading a little onto her index and middle finger. She breached Mrs Robinson slowly. Little gasps escaped her mouth as she watched her finger slide into Mrs Robinson's wet heat. Mrs Robinson was a mess, shivering and shaking as Davina fucked into her slowly. She was tight like a vice around her fingers and it made Davina moan. Mrs Robinson was panting heavy, pulling at Davina's curly locks. 

"Lay down," Davina whispered. "On the couch and spread your legs." 

She pulled her fingers out and watched as her lover sprawled herself on the couch like someone from a Victorian novel. Her hair was loose and the white curls splayed out beautifully in contrast to the dark couch. Davina nestled herself between her legs. She bent down and bite harshly into the meat of her inner thigh. Mrs Robinson cried out. 

"My baby, look how gorgeous you are. You pleased me so well, you always look after me. Let me do the same for you." 

Mrs Robinson whimpered as Davina darted her tongue out to trace over her quaking, wet cunt. She sucked he clit into her mouth making Mrs Robinson moan loudly. She was dizzy and drunk with Davina's ministrations. Her tongue was wicked and so good within her. She didn't think she ever felt so good. She felt what Davina felt. She was wholly herself and being loved by Davina was something she never thought would happen, she had been abused and mistreated by everyone else. Davina was the only one that could love her like this. Mrs Robinson was utterly wrecked by her. 

"Ah, my love! So perfect. You feel so good!" 

Davina tried not to smile as she worked. Yes, she thought, come for me. Let me love you like this. Davina quickened her tongue flicks on her clit and slipped two fingers inside of her. Mrs Robinson's legs shook next to her face as she stroked her inner walls and lapped at her. After what seemed like eternity and no time at all, Mrs Robinson let out a soft gasp and her whole body went plaint. Her hand gripped the back of the couch as she rode the wave of her orgasm. She didn't want it to end. It was so good. 

"Do you want me to continue?" Davina asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Fuck, yes. Don't stop. I need this. I need you. You are so good to me, Davina. I'm so glad I met you. You are exceptional. Brilliant. Hmm." 

Davina leaned over her and kissed her. She teased her tongue into Mrs Robinson's mouth and kissed her until her mouth was bruised. She got up from the couch and then unzipped her dress until she was only in her underwear. She looked like a Greek Goddness. The light of the room made her glow and shine. Her body was glistening and Mrs Robinson felt herself throb again. 

"I want to fuck you on this couch," Davina said with hooded eyes gazing at Mrs Robinson in want. 

She unclasped her bra setting her breasts free and peeled off her underwear in the process before straddling the older woman. She pressed her lower body on Mrs Robinson's stomach, grinding down slowly onto her smooth skin. She guided Mrs Robinson's hands to her breasts and she took this as a sign to massage Davina until she was panting. Mrs Robinson lifted herself up so she was sitting up and latched her mouth onto Davina's nipples, using the other hand to squeeze the other between her fingers. Davina whimpered and ground herself harder. 

"Please," Davina begged. "Fuck me." 

"Anything for you, darling." 

Mrs Robinson removed her hands from her breasts and landed on her hips and the other slipped between her legs. Davina spread herself wider and arched her back. She was a vision like this. Mouth parted, hair a mess. Her eyes lidded and body glistening with sweat. Mrs Robinson collected the lube that Davina had cleverly placed somewhere on the couch (there was a lot of moving around to look for it) and began massaging Davina's cunt. She was warm and tight. Mrs Robinson felt her body heat up at pleasing her girlfriend.

"This okay?"

"Yes. It is. Love your hands on me," she gasped.

The feel of Davina around her fingers made Mrs Robinson breathless. She loved the feel of her. The scent of sex and sweat made it even more enthralling. Her body bounced as Davina was riding and fucking herself onto Mrs Robinson's thick fingers. 

"Come on, love. Get yourself off. Make a mess for me."

Davina's thighs shook with the intensity that rose within her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her head flopped to the side, mouth moaning words incoherently. She was close, Mrs Robinson could feel it. She used her thumb to circle Davina's clit and that was her undoing. It took two circles of her finger for Davina to explode in pleasure. 

"Holy hell, you're amazing. So good. So much. I love you!" Davina shouted as she spasmed and clenched around her. 

Davina slumped against Mrs Robinson's naked body. Mrs Robinson stroked down her spine, curving over her backside and back up again. She played with her brown curls and kissed her forehead. She sighed, feeling completely satisfied.


End file.
